


She Did Not Mind, Maybe

by Scintilla_of_Myself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scintilla_of_Myself/pseuds/Scintilla_of_Myself
Summary: What they had would never last, and maybe that's okay. Hermione oneshot through the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the author of Harry Potter, I own none of it.

Hermione was excited when she received her Hogwarts admission letter. The ink and paper offered her a magic, a new life, and more importantly, the opportunity to start over. When September 1st came however, she found that muggle or not, no one really appreciates a “know-it-all”. _That’s okay_ , Hermione thought, _being able to use magic is already incredible_. As for her classmates’ comments, she did not mind, maybe. 

After the troll incident, Harry, Ron, and Hermione became the Golden Trio (or a duo plus one). Most teachers loved the Golden Trio, and they were always greeted with a smile, a nod, or a cordial “good morning”. But somehow, unless it was in class and she was (again) the only one who knew the answer to a question, their gaze would always slide over Hermione. _The boys are simply louder, and require more attention_ , Hermione thought. She did not mind, maybe. 

Second year was more of the same, and so was third year. Exhausted, Hermione sat alone in the vast library, going through as much material for Buckbeak’s trial as she could. _Harry and Ron are busy with Quidditch_ , Hermione thought, _they’re working hard to make sure Gryffindor wins this year (but isn’t a creature’s life more important?)_. She did not mind, maybe. 

Being asked to the Yule Ball by a TriWizard Champion, the Viktor Krum no less, was more than Hermione had ever imagined. When Ron accused her of fraternizing with the enemy (isn’t the whole purpose of the tournament to build inter-school relations?), Hermione tried to explain, but her words fell on deaf ears. Then, Molly’s Easter present arrived, and Hermione wished she was given nothing at all. _It’s all Rita Skeeter’s fault_ , Hermione told herself, _they can’t help it (but why did they trust her so little?)_. She did not mind, maybe. 

When Umbridge came to the school, the Golden Trio knew it was going to be bad. Don’t do it, Hermione tried to tell Harry as he spoke, it’s good to push the limits, but countering Ministry propaganda in front of a Ministry-appointed official is well above the limits. Once she learned of Umbridge’s punishment, Hermione rushed to find Murtlap Essence to alleviate his pain. She did not mind, maybe. 

Sixth year came down fast upon them, and Harry’s legilimency lessons began. — They ended just as quickly. It’s imperative that Harry can block his mind from Voldemort, Hermione knew, but Harry brushed off her questions every time. She did not mind, maybe. 

In their seventh year, Ron left the Horcrux hunt. That night, and many nights after, Harry heard Hermione's tears, muffled but still loud in the silence of the tent. He hesitated, took a deep breath, hesitated again. He did not get up to comfort her. That was alright, she didn't expect him to. Besides, she did not mind, maybe. 

The war was won, Voldemort died, and the world set about rebuilding. Harry, Ron, and Hermione re-formed their little trio, or duo plus one (it worked both ways). Hermione did not mind, not. 

Seven years had gone by, and while she did not blame either of them, Hermione decided it was enough. What they had would never last, and maybe that’s okay. She conscientiously withdrew, and after a series of politely-refused invitations to one engagement or the other, the invitations stopped coming. The famed trio faded away so subtly no one really noticed until one day — it was no more. Hermione did not mind, really. 

* * *

Time passed, and life went on. Sometimes, the duo would catch sight of Hermione and give her a polite smile, receiving one in return. It wasn't awkward, maybe.


End file.
